Bloody Ambush
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: During a hunt, at the motel, it was a normal night for Dean. But then a demon decides to visit. After a rough fight, Dean is left to bleed while Sam is still out, unaware. Will his brother save him?Sometimes brotherly love can change everything. Hurt!Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is the first Supernatural story I wrote thats going to be more than one chapter, so we'll just see what comes out of it. **

**Set during Season 3 of Supernatural. (Before Episode 9)**

Bloody Ambush

Dean Winchester, shirtless with a pair of jeans on, sat in the couch of the motel he and his brother, Sam, were staying until they were finished with a demon problem. Sam was apparently at the bar, getting a drink. Sam has been drinking a lot more lately, Dean mused.

He switched through TV channels, not really watching, just thinking. At the moment he and Sam were in Iowa, and there had been some newsworthy deaths, and when they investigated, they found sulfur in the houses of the victims. It was a typical demon attack.

Dean had guessed that it wasn't just one demon doing this, so they were taking caution.

The clock ticked as Dean felt his mind start to slow down and his eyes start to drop.

Images of hellhounds coming to kill him and dying replayed over and over again in his mind.

* * *

_You're going to Hell. You're gonna die..._

_No matter how fast he ran, the hellhound seemed to speed up, and when he tried a desperate attempt to jump out of its way, he fell on his stomach, and when he turned on his back, the hellhounds teeth were about to sink into him. _

_The last thing he saw was the hellhound's open mouth, obviously planning to rip his throat out._

_But the last thing he felt was agonizing pain. _

_

* * *

_

He was waking up from the nightmare, twitching slightly, when he heard a whooshing sound. He ignored it.

Then there was a loud _CLANG_.

Eyes popping open, he strode quickly to his bed, where the Colt was hidden underneath his pillow.

Grabbing it, he muttered, "Let's hope that's not what I think it is." Not bothering to put a shirt on, he stood in the middle of the room, watching, waiting…

It was silent.

Still Dean remained prepared. He saw the branches from the window swish softly, while the moon shone through. It looked peaceful and quiet.

All of a sudden the glass of the window shattered, and an invisible force slammed Dean against the wall.

Shaking the dizziness from his head, he looked up to see a blond woman with pretty green eyes, staring coldly at him. The green eyes suddenly turned black, and Dean shot up from the ground and pulled the trigger of the Colt.

The gunshot would have hit her, but she stepped away from the direction of the bullet just in time.

"Dean. You should know better than that. We demons have skills." The demon said, walking closer to where he stood.

Once she got close enough, she held out her hand, and Dean was slammed against the wall once again, except this time he was stuck there, unable to move.

"I guess I got desperate," he grunted, halfheartedly straining. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? All of us demons want your head on a stick, Dean. Same goes for Sammy." it said, smiling slightly.

"So, you decided to pop in and finish the job, huh? And here I thought demons were smarter than that." Dean snapped sarcastically.

"I was supposed to wait for the others to help me kill you. But seeing that your unarmed and alone, this should be easy and fun." The demon went on, ignoring Dean's remark.

"Others? You have friends here going around killing and possessing people? Is this your girl's week out?" he mocked, trying to move his head.

"And we're loving it," it said, and pulled out a knife.

Cocking her head and smiling, almost evilly, she walked over to Dean and put a hand on his cheek. "You have no idea how happy this will make us demons, me killing you. Your time's running out for your deal, but there's nothing wrong with going to Hell early, is there?" she said softly, brushing the knife along his neck, so close to cutting the skin.

Barely looking at her, he thought to himself, _Sammy where the hell are you? _

"Yeah, I bet it'll give you a real shiny coin." he muttered. He waited for the knife to slit his throat, waited to choke on his own blood and die. Waited to go to Hell.

But the demon had other plans. "I don't think I'll kill you quick and painless, Dean. You're too special. And I'll give you some special treatment." it said, laughing slightly.

"Glad I'm such a prize," Dean said.

"You should be." She said before slashing the knife across Dean's stomach diagonally. Dean let out a low scream and groaned painfully. The blood gushed out, and

The demon let him fall to the floor.

What the demon didn't expect was Dean to quickly get up, clutching his bleeding stomach, and reached for the Colt. The demon kicked him away, but Dean came back at her, punching her in the jaw.

While it was distracted, Dean aimed for another punch, but the demon dodged and slashed at him with her hand, scratching him, leaving a claw-like injury, on his upper arm. Dean bit back a scream at the stinging pain.

The demon once again came at him, aiming for his face, and when Dean dodged it, twirling a bit, she used the knife to create a deep cut all the way across Dean's back. Dean screamed his loudest, grunted as he fell to his knees, and stared at the demon as his vision blurred, as pain tore through him, shaking his body violently. It felt like his body was being torn into pieces. He bit his lip...

And he collapsed to the ground.

The demon wiped away the blood that dribbled from her vessel's mouth, and it smiled, satisfied.

Dean felt his consciousness start to slip. Darkness started to creep into his mind. He was sure he wouldn't wake up again, either. His life would just be gone, disappearing like the rest who have died, laying only in memories of people they knew.

_No. No, it shouldn't end like this. I…I gotta kill that demon. Finish the job. I gotta finish the job. _

Eyes snapping open, he found a hidden strength to lift his head and grab the Colt, which was lying near him. The demon looked down, surprised, and tried to grab the Colt, tried to stop him, but Dean had already pulled the trigger.

The bullet landed in a perfect position In her heart. The demon sputtered, looking shocked as she looked down at the bullet hole through her heart. It glowed slightly, before gasping and collapsed to the ground, dead.

Breathing heavily, Dean lay on his side, his arm in a slightly awkward position under his neck and chin. The blinding pain continued to shake his body.

_So this is how it ends_, he thought. _Bleeding to death on the floor_.

Peaceful darkness crept in his mind again, but he didn't want to die. Not yet. He didn't want to go to Hell. The more he thought about it, the more he fought the darkness. It wasn't his time yet. He still had time left.

He was scared.

_I have to say goodbye to Sam. _He thought desperately, and he felt tears of pain and desperation form in his eyes.

The tears dripped from his eyes, and Dean lost his fight with the darkness. As the last tear fell, his eyes closed, and blackness consumed him.

Alone, he lay there to bleed.

* * *

**Ok, ok, so MAYBE I killed him. Maybe I didn't. I'm still deciding whether or not continue it to another chapter or just end it here. It's the reader's choice :P **

**If you'd like me to continue it (if I do, there's a huge chance i'll keep Dean alive), please let me know. Otherwise I'll just go ahead say he's dead.**

**Its come to my notice that I've written A LOT of angst SN stuff. I promise that I will write a lighter story. All the "Dean dying" stuff is despressing to write about. :P  
**

**_Oh Sammy...where the hell are you when your brother is being attacked. Oh wait thats right. Your in a bar grieving for your brother's deal to sell his soul and save you. Get your butt to the motel!_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right I'll get right to the point. So Dean was uh brutally beaten by a physco demon that popped through the window (And did some OTHER murdering, btw) and Dean, with his last strength, shoots the demon, killing it. So now will Sam save him? And what the hell was this "demon group" about, that the demon mentioned, hmm? Sounds like the brother's job just got some new leads. Let me know if you want me to write what happens to that group, and how that hunt ends. :P **

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!  
**

"_Carry on my wayward son…" _

"_There'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest…"_

"_Don't you cry no more…"_

Sam was driving back to the motel in the '67 Impala where Dean was most likely sleeping. Sighing, Sam made a turn into the parking lot of "Sunny Side Motel".

_No wonder Dean was mocking the name, _Sam thought.

He stepped out of the car, only to walk over to the vending machine, put in a dollar, and grab a Coke. Taking long gulps of the soda, his eyes glanced toward the window of their motel room and Sam just about choked on the Coke when he saw the shattered glass that used to be the window.

He dropped the Coke, and ran at full speed through the doors of the motel. Sam noted that the man at the desk was dead, as were some visitors that must have been passing through when they were murdered.

But Sam wasn't worrying about them right now. He continued running to their room. When he got to Room 110, he kicked the door open, and looked around the room frantically.

And his heart caught in his throat at the sight of Dean.

He was curled like a child, and blood pooled around him. Sam immediately rushed to his side, and he put Dean's head in his lap, cradling it.

"Hey. Dean, hey. C'mon, man, wake up. Cough, groan, _something_. Tell me your all right." Sam muttered desperately, though it was obvious Dean wasn't waking up to tell him that. With a quick, shaking hand, he checked his pulse. It was thready and faint, but it was still there.

Surveying the injuries, Sam saw that the biggest injury was a deep cut across his back, and Sam noticed that a few ribs were broken, near the diagonal cut on his stomach.

"God, Dean…"

Fumbling for his cell phone, he punched in 911.

"Yes, I have an emergency at Sunny Side Motel in northern Daven Port, Iowa. My brother is hurt really bad, I need help immediately."

The woman on the other line confirmed it, and tried to assure him that the ambulance would be there soon.

Snapping the phone shut, Sam continued to cradle his brother's head in his lap, silently urging him to hold on until the ambulance came.

He took only a minute to see the blond woman with a bullet wound in her heart. Then he saw the Colt near them. Putting two and two together, he realized that yes, it was a demon attack. And, judging by the looks of it, Dean had used his last few seconds of strength to shoot the demon.

"You finished the job, Dean. You couldn't save the others, but you saved yourself."

Dean's eyes remained closed.

Only 10 minutes later, Dean's bare chest started to heave heavy, racking breaths as he coughed, choking up blood.

"Dean, hey. You're okay. Shh. Easy. You gotta take it easy…" Sam urged.

But Dean's hacking coughs got worse, and then, as much as Sam tried to calm him, Dean's coughs abruptly stopped and he still…too still.

Sam put his finger to Dean's neck, but felt nothing. "Dean!" he cried.

He started shaking him gently, trying to get his heart pumping again, but it seemed unwilling. Desperately, Sam lay his brother on the floor and put his hands on his brother's chest and started pushing against it, trying so hard to bring his brother back breathing.

After a few tries, Dean finally gave a weak cough and his eyes moved under the lids.

Sam sighed in relief. Dean gave a quiet, pained moan.

"I know it hurts, Dean. But you gotta hold on, okay? You're going to be all right. Just hold on. Help is coming."

Dean then sagged a little more in Sam's arms, obviously unconscious again.

Sam kept careful watch on his brother's chest, making sure he was still breathing.

It seemed like he waited forever before the sirens wailed in the distance, getting closer and closer. Sam once again heard an almost inaudible moan from Dean, and Sam quickly shushed him.

"Hey, Dean, its okay. You're gonna be fine. I'm here, Dean, I got you. I'm not letting you go. Just hold on, okay? Help's coming. Don't leave me, not now." he said.

Dean's eyes fluttered slightly. "S'my…" the cracked, almost silent, whisper was a relief to Sam.

"Yeah, I'm here. I got you. Don't try to move."

Finally, finally, paramedics burst in the room, shoving Sam out of the way as they loaded Dean onto a stretcher, bandaging the cuts and fastening an oxygen mask on Dean's face, shouting orders to one another.

Sam felt like he was in a trance, staring almost blankly at the paramedics doing their work.

Within 15 minutes, the paramedics had loaded Dean onto the ambulance van, and were driving, sirens wailing loudly, to the hospital. Not only that, but police were now working their way through the motel, only to discover that everyone inside had been murdered.

Sam somehow managed to sneak away from the cops to drive the Impala to the hospital.

_You're going to be okay, Dean. I won't let you die. _Sam thought to himself.

Six hours.

That's how long it had been since Sam had laid eyes on his brother.

Occasionally a nurse would come out of the E.R. doors to tell him that his brother was alive, but not yet stable. They didn't tell him much else.

One thing he knew for sure, however.

Dean's life was hanging by a thinning thread.

**Don't kill me for that! **

**LOL! I put in another cliffhanger. Now normally i wouldn't question Dean's life in TWO chapters, but uh I had a 4 page rule :P **

**Hmm. So Sam burst through the door on a white horse and saved "the princess" (Yes. I just said that. Shoot me.) Dean. Yay! :D ...Or did he?**

**Maybe Sam was too late, and Dean drops dead in the hospital. Or maybe he lives to fight another monster :P Don't worry folks I just got my computer working GREAT so I'll have a bunch of writing time...**

**NOT. Vacation awaits, and my computer is still crap. :\ **

**And Dean's fate will be decided...next chapter. :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam Winchester sat, face in his hands, in a chair in the waiting room in ER. He barely the noticed the doctors and nurses passing thorugh, not even the panicking patients and visitors.

He only listened to the ticking clock, trying to pass the time. Still no one told him about Dean. And still he waited. He was mind was reeling with the sickening sight of his brother. The blood had nearly made him hurl.

He had no distraction whatsoever, and a little voice in his head whispered quietly, over and over again, "Even if he does survive, he's still going to die when the clock strikes midnight in a few months."

That thought was enough to tempt him to curl up into a ball and cry. He dreaded the feeling of being alone, knowing it was _his _fault Dean would be in Hell. God, it tormented his mind. He was going to go insane with these thoughts, he was sure of it.

"Mr. Weston?" someone asked. Sam looked up tiredly.

"We have your brother stabilized."

Sam sighed in relief. "So he'll be okay?"

"if the healing goes smoothly, there's a big chance he'll recover. We'll just have to wait and see. You can go see him for a while," Dr. Bens said, nodding toward the ICU door where his brother was being held.

Sam immediately forgot his own weary mind, and walked, a little sluggishly, to the room.

"Oh man. You've got yourself in a mess this time," he muttered.

Dean's face alone was covered in bruises, a cut on his cheek and lip, and Sam didn't he even want to know the damage to his back and stomach. Sam noticed claw-like cuts on his arm. There was, he couldn't count them all, wires hooked to him, keeping track of his heart rate and blood pressure, making a distinct beeping noise. The ventilator down his throat made an annoying whir-hiss.

Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes. He'd been awake for a good 20 hours, and the lack of sleep would certainly knock him out soon. He sat down in a chair next to his brother, taking his hand in his own.

"I know you would consider this a chick flick moment and would probably complain about this, but hey, I've never really listened." he paused at that point, thinking he was silly to talk to Dean while he was unconscious.

Oddly enough, it made him feel better.

"Dean. Man, Dean, you ascard the hell out of me I…I thought I lost you. You can't leave. I won't let you. You're the only one I got left. You're not gonna die today, not tomorrow. Not ever. I'll wiggle you out of that deal. No matter what it takes." He sniffled, and ran a hand through his hair. He squeezed his brother's hand.

"No matter what it takes…" he whispered.

Sam spent a good 3 hours sitting in the same chair, same position. He was dazed, more dead than alive, but refused to fall asleep.

His stomach grumbled. He ignored it.

It growled again. He shifted slightly, trying to block out his hunger.

Still, it growled. Sam grunted with the stiffness of his muscles as he got up from the chair, stretching. He blinked, sleep tugging at the corner of his eyes.

He sighed, knowing he would have to sleep sometime. He looked at Dean, and said wearily, "I'll be right back."

He hesitated at the door, giving one last look at his injured brother.

Knowing his hunger would need to be satisfied for him to sit any longer, he shuffled out of the room to the cafeteria, deciding on a ham and cheese sandwich, and some coffee to keep him awake.

But, back in the room, he didn't notice Dean stirring. His hand weakly gripped an invisible hand. There was nothing but air.

There was no one there.

The first thing Dean was aware of was the darkness.

For a few short seconds, he was almost positive he was dead, and heading to Hell.

But then came the pain. It was fresh, aching pain that went through his whole body and mind. Along with the pain, memories flashed, blurry bit vivid.

The window was shattered…the demon was cutting him…he tried to fight back…but he fell.

He fell. So he didn't kill it. He went down like a reckless hunter. He _let _it get away for killing him, If he was dead. The pain suddenly got worse, and it pulled him slowly from the pool of darkness that seemed to have drowned him, and it was unwilling to let him to get to the surface. At this point waves of pain were running through him, mostly on his back, stomach, and chest.

The lonely feeling, knowing no one was there to see him, to assure him…

Where was his mother and dad?

The realization made his heart drop to his stomach.

Mom was dead. Dad was dead.

There was one more person he remembered. Who was it?

He let out a pained groan, but immediately regretted it. A tube like object was down his throat, and it made him feel weird. _Ventilator. _Unfortunately it scratched against his throat, and, damn his gag reflex, triggered some painful choking.

He felt people around him, and he felt the salty taste of blood in his mouth, running out of his lips.

"_Dean!_" a voice echoed through his head. It was familiar…so familiar. Who was that? One part of him knew who it was, yet he could not place a name.

"Hey, you're okay. You're okay. But you gotta stay calm. Just calm down. Please, just relax." the voice was getting clearer, and it reassured him. The pain was sharper now, but he swallowed it down.

"That's it. That's it, Dean. The doctors are going to fix you up. Just stay with me. Easy. You're okay. I'm here..." Sam! That was the voice. It was Sam.

His eyes snapped open, taking in the blur of people. He only focused on Sam's face.

_Why weren't you here before? Where did you go?_

_Why did you leave me alone? _

Those poking questions made him feel anxious, making the panic rise up again, but then he knew that Sam would make it better now. He wouldn't leave him again.

Dean let his aching muscles relax, and the pain subsided. He felt a prick in his arm, and within minutes the pain was numb, and his mind felt exhausted and reassured, knowing Sam would be there when he awoke, and he lapsed into the darkness.

Sam sat back into the chair, heart pounding from the pure fear that had worked its way through. Although he was relieved to know Dean had not made further damage to his injuries. The doctors had confirmed that yes, he was stabilized once again despite the struggle, and now Dean was resting comfortably.

They'd given him a quick thank you for assisting them before leaving.

Sam closed his eyes, feeling tired as ever, the guilt weighing him down even more. He had seen the fear in Dean's eyes. The questions.

It was amazing how events could turn different so quickly. Sam had only gotten his sandwich and coffee in less than 5 minutes, and then started heading back to the room. By the time he had reached it, doctors and nurses had crowded around Dean.

Despite their efforts to push him back, Sam had insisted, yelling, that Dean needed him. When the doctors noticed how hi voice seemed to calm Dean down, they'd let him through.

Dean was recovering, but Sam still felt responsible.

He had left him alone.

Exhaustion overwhelmed his senses then, finally claiming that he could take no more.

Unable to open his eyes, he drifted off into sleep.

**Hey guys! I finally got this up! I had a very scary writer's block lately and I spent a lot of time deciding how this should play out :P Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and favorites! 3**


	4. STORY UPDATE: TBC

STORY UPDATE: URGENT

Wow, its been what? About 11 months now? Christ, I'm so sorry! I can't believe how my social life (LOL wut even) has gotten in the way of one of my favorite stories to write? (I shall do what I do best: BLAME MISHA.) Please don't throw tomatoes and send an assassin! I've been getting LOADS of reminders to finish up this story, on both websites I posted this on. Many people have been asking if this has been abandoned, and, well…

IT HAS NOT.

This story will be updated as soon as I return from my vacation, later this July. I apologize for the wait and I hope to see that not too many have gave up on the updates. I am so very happy the way people loved this story and I hope that you'll continue to love it!

And in case you didn't see, Bloody Ambush will be continued! No matter how slow my updates are!


End file.
